<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Edge of Something by replicatortrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044244">The Edge of Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicatortrash/pseuds/replicatortrash'>replicatortrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bajorans, Date Night, Defining the Relationship, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Kissing, One Shot, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Relationship Discussions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicatortrash/pseuds/replicatortrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-gendered reader and Kira go on a date after a long day and it goes far better than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kira Nerys/Reader, Kira Nerys/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Edge of Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wormhole opens and floods the bystanders faces with luminous blue light. There are always a handful of people at the observation windows, mostly Bajorans, some humans, and always some visiting travelers from far off worlds. You haven’t been on the station long, so it still feels a bit magical to you - a swirling portal to a whole other quadrant of space. It might as well be another dimension for how far away it feels to you.</p><p>The light flashes over a certain Bajoran Major with auburn hair and you smile as she catches your eye. Kira Nerys might have been brash in the negotiation room this morning with the Prefect, but in the soft lights of the promenade she just looks tired. It had been a frustrating day for both of you; for her as the representative of Bajor whom Prefect Galiir had condescended freely and for you as you watched the Prefect handily ignore all the hard work you’d done in the months preceding the summit to ally your worlds. </p><p>You gently bump your shoulder into hers. “You didn’t have to come up here with me. You must be tired of the view by now.”</p><p>She glances back to the closing wormhole. “I suppose it’s not the same as the first few times I saw it, but it does make me feel closer to the Prophets. Why?” She squints at you. “Is the charm wearing off for you?” </p><p>“Oh, no. I don’t know how you could tire of a view so beautiful. It would be like being bored of rainbows. Every time is lovely.” While you’re talking about the wormhole, you can’t help but think about her instead.</p><p>“Then you didn’t want the company?” she asks, searching your face with concern.</p><p>“Of course I did,” you insist and give her a swift kiss on the cheek, “I just meant you seem tired. Do you want to eat something together? I know a place.” You venture a little wink.</p><p>She graces you with a small chuckle. “I’m not that upset, I swear. I think it was more surprising than anything. You said the Prefect would be difficult, but I didn’t think she would come in on the attack like that!”</p><p>“I tried to warn you and Sisko," you reply, raising your hands in innocence, "Prefect Galiir was opposed to the treaty. That’s why she was sent.”</p><p>“I know, I know. I just figured, you know, that she’d be willing to give a little? Or at least that she wouldn’t start picking fights until she’d heard us out!” Her voice creeps louder as she gestures emphatically.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you say, laying a hand on her arm with a quiet voice, “it’s a rude negotiation tactic and you deserve respect.”</p><p>“It’s not about the respect! It’s…” she slows herself down, visibly taking a second before continuing in a calmer voice, “it’s just wasting time. I don’t care if she likes me or not, but if we <em>are</em> going to negotiate I’d rather get to it.”</p><p>“As would I,” you let out a little laugh, “but unfortunately it seems like it’s going to go as slow as the hallowed Prefect deems appropriate. In the meantime, let me get you lunch - or I guess it’s almost dinner now. You promised you’d let me drag you to Quarks again soon. I’ve been craving those azna dumplings!”</p><p>“Quarks?” Kira moans, “today?”</p><p>“Oh why not, you’re already in a bad mood. Plus you can complain about the food, the drinks, anything you want. Send the whole meal back to the kitchen and cause a scene if it will make you feel better!” You kiss her nose and she finally cracks a smile.</p><p>“I couldn’t do that,” she hedges and links her arm with yours.</p><p>“Well, I support you if you change your mind,” you assure her gravely, making her laugh. Nothing in your life makes you so happy as the sight of her face lighting up with that smile. The radiance of the wormhole is nothing in comparison. </p><p>Foot traffic picks back up as people turn away from the windows to go on with their days. You follow the flow of the crowd to Quark’s and grab a table in the back. It seems to be picking up energy as people trickle in for before-dinner drinks and some alpha shift folks get off early.</p><p>“Welcome to Quarks, what can I get you?” You hear his voice from a table over before he excuses himself from them and beelines to the two of you, “why, Major! What an honor! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Quark presses a hand to the breast of his flamboyant pink jacket in a mockery of shock and awe.</p><p>Kira’s face starts to scrunch up in annoyance, so you jump in. “I dragged her here because I’ve been thinking about those delicious azna dumplings since the last time I visited.” </p><p>“Wonderful! Major, can I get you some of that Pyrellian ginger tea you like? Or perhaps something stronger?” he waggles his eyebrows and Kira doesn’t seem amused, so you have to school your face to keep from laughing.</p><p>“Just water,” Kira growls.</p><p>“Can I interest you in our specials?" he ventures, looking back and forth between you. "We have an excellent deal on plomek soup and the slug liver is particularly fresh!”</p><p>Kira grimaced, "no."</p><p>“Hasperat then? A drink for your… guest?” Quark glances to you, his voice heavy with implication. He’s met you before and you’re sure he remembers you, but it seems he’d rather appear forgetful and pester Kira about your relationship status.</p><p>“I’ll have a synthale,” you cut in before Kira has a chance to take the bait.</p><p>She sighs, “no hasperat. I want something sweet.”</p><p>“Leeta loves the groatcakes with syrup of squill,” he offered.</p><p>“Hm… no,” Kira hedged.</p><p>“Oh!” you exclaim, “do you have moba fruit? What about a parfait? The layered kind?”</p><p>“Of <em>course</em> we have moba fruit!” Quark gushes.</p><p>“What’s a parfait?” Kira asks, her face clouding over.</p><p>“Oh, now you have to try one!” you grin at her and you catch the corner of her mouth twitch with the hint of a smile.</p><p>“Alright, fine. I’ll try it,” she concedes.</p><p>“Excellent! I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Quark bustles off to talk to someone coming in the front door.</p><p>You shake your head, “I’m sorry, I hope that was alright. I figured you’d rather have a surprise than keep having that conversation…” You trail off, feeling uncertain now about your impulsive decision. </p><p>She senses your discomfort and takes your hand off the table, squeezing it firmly. “I’m sure whatever a parfait is, it will be nice. I love moba fruit anyway, so it can’t be that bad.” </p><p>A wave of relief washes over you. “I’m glad you’re not upset. I know you aren’t comfortable with people prying into our business…”</p><p>She catches your chin and gently tilts it up so you look into her sparkling eyes. “Oh, Darling no. It’s hard to keep a secret on this station, much less around Quark, but I wouldn’t want you to think I didn’t want to talk about it because I’m ashamed.”</p><p>You exhale with relief, letting out a spool of stress you didn’t know you had coiled up in your chest. “Thank you. I’m sure anyone watching us from the first moment we looked at each other would at least know how I felt about you. I’m not terribly discreet about my emotions, you know.”</p><p>Kira’s smile slowly spreads like light over a horizon at dawn and you feel any residual anxiety melt from your heart. “We just haven’t had a chance to have a proper conversation about it, but -”</p><p>Quark’s voice rings out, “here we are!” in a singsong, cutting her off. “Rigellian plum wine. Try this!” He pours two frothy cups of something pink into tall fluted glasses. The air above it seems to shimmer.</p><p>“That’s not what I ordered,” Kira replies in a huff.</p><p>“Who comes to a bar to drink water?” Quark scoffs, batting the idea away with a flick of his hand.</p><p>“That doesn’t look like any wine I’ve seen,” you venture. </p><p>“Just try it!” He pushes the drink towards you. “On the house,” he adds cloyingly.</p><p>You sip the strange drink and it dances across your tongue. It tastes something like citrus and honey. “Oh it’s nice!”</p><p>“Don’t sound so surprised,” he mumbles, wandering off.</p><p>Kira looks incredulous. “I’ve never heard of Rigellian plum wine…”</p><p>“Well whatever it is, it’s nice. Want to try it?” You gesture with the comically tall glass.</p><p>She shrugs, “I guess you haven’t keeled over yet.” She stares into the foam with consternation and takes a careful sip. Her face lights up. “Oh it is nice. Almost too sweet, but still nice.”</p><p>“That’s alright. I don’t think there’s much liquid in here for all the foam anyway,” you laugh.</p><p>“Quark wouldn’t give much of anything away free, I suppose!” Kira joins your laughter with a giddy energy that is a polar opposite from her hot temper this morning, yet still has a whirlwind of energy behind it. She doesn’t seem to do anything at half measure. Something hot like determination flashes across her face and she leans forward in her chair to kiss you across the table. </p><p>It startles you and your breath catches in your throat before you melt into the kiss. She lingers, gently teasing your lips with more feather light kisses. You sigh with wonder as she pulls back, searching her face to see what she might be thinking. </p><p>She smiles slowly and her voice comes out in a lower tone, “I was trying ask before we were interrupted, what do you want to call us? I don’t intend to stop seeing you and it seems people won’t stop asking, so what do you want to say when people ask?”</p><p>Your mind races and you aren’t sure if there is a right answer. Is ‘lover’ too presumptuous? Is ‘partner’ too serious? You realize she’s still smiling as you run through the options in increasing swiftness and you manage to slow down enough to remind yourself there isn’t a wrong answer. She’s asking you what you want. That’s the right answer.</p><p>You take her hand and take a breath before kissing her hand formally, then pressing the back of it to your cheek. Her hand is so warm and feels small and precious in yours. You finally ask, “would you like to be my girlfriend, Nerys?”</p><p>“Of course.” Her answer comes easily and her eyes seem to twinkle in the low light.</p><p>The rest of the meal passes in a cloud of delight. Quark brings her the parfait and she actually claps with joy. It startles Quark enough that he avoids you for the rest of the evening. You twine your hands together and feed each other dumplings and share spoonfuls of parfait. It’s giddy and silly and transcendent. </p><p>On the promenade after dinner you hold hands and wander aimlessly, not ready to call it a night. You find yourselves back on the upper level and lean up against a window frame to talk. </p><p>“Thank you for the lovely evening,” Kira leans in to kiss you softly.</p><p>“No, thank <em>you</em>. You made it far better than I could have hoped.” You grin, unable to contain your glee. Kira Nerys is your <em>girlfriend</em>. “I’m so happy.”</p><p>“Good,” she touches your face with such tenderness you feel emotional. She always catches you off guard when she looks at you like this, like you’re the only thing in the galaxy. “I’m happy too.”</p><p>The wormhole opens again as a ship heads out from the station. The vortex glows and glitters out into the dark, bathing you both in luminescence. You wrap Kira in your arms and watch it bloom together, washing out the stars with its brilliance. The threat of the Dominion still looms somewhere beyond those swirling lights, just as vague, but for now you’re content to enjoy this simple closeness day by day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this! Any comments and kudos are beloved.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>